1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particular to an electrical connector for a sheet-like connection member, such as an FPC.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-045518 discloses a conventional electrical connector adapted for connecting with a sheet-like connection member. The electrical connector includes an elongated insulating housing having a pair of opposed sidewalls and defining a receiving space therebetween. A plurality of conductive terminals is secured in the sidewalls with contacting portions projecting to the receiving space. A slider received in the receiving space has a plate like tongue portion and a pair of locking arms at opposite sides of the tongue portion. When a sheet-like connection member is inserted into the receiving space, the tongue portion of the slider is moved forwardly and the whole tongue portion is fully urging the sheet-like connection member to electrically contact with the contacting portions. As the contacting portions of the conductive terminals together with the sheet-like connection member are tightly engaging with the tongue portion of the slider, a large friction is produced between the tongue portion and the sheet-like connection member. Hence, a new design which can solve the problem is required.